


Love, Secrets, and Quidditch

by ElectricBlueLilies



Series: Quidditch Practice [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (not so) secret relationship, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Oblivious!Ron, Quidditch, Secret Relationship, injured!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBlueLilies/pseuds/ElectricBlueLilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Potter, you oaf.' He grumbled to himself.</p><p>They were supposed to be keeping their relationship a secret, for obvious reasons, but then again, the Golden Boy could never do anything subtly, could he."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Secrets, and Quidditch

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a sequel to another fic I wrote ([Quidditch Practice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3955417)), but it should also make sense on its own.

Draco relaxed back on his broom as his eyes swept lazily over the pitch. He wasn’t trying as hard as he could. The Hufflepuff Quidditch team was competent enough, but the Seeker they’d replaced Diggory with was not nearly up to par with his predecessor.

Say what you want about Diggory, but he was at least a strong competitor, and Draco liked the competition. That’s why he liked playing against Harry so much. Well, there were a few reasons, not the least of which was the way Harry looked in his uniform or the fact that, no matter which of them won, they both got to have celebratory victory sex afterwards. 

But pitting him against Summerby was a lost cause for the other boy, and Draco often found himself getting bored and losing focus in these matches.

When Draco spotted the Snitch, fluttering no more than a meter above Summerby’s head, he didn’t dive for it immediately. He watched in amusement as Summerby’s focused gaze scanned the air around him but never glanced upwards. 

For a moment, Draco wished Harry was there. He would get a kick out of the scene in front of him, and Draco did love Harry’s laugh. 

He quickly shook his head to clear the thought. Merlin, he had just seen Potter that morning. Draco tried to focus. He had a game to win. 

He dove straight for the Snitch, not thinking much about subtlety. He figured even if Summerby spotted his move, he should still be able to get his hand around the Snitch before the other Seeker pieced together what was happening. 

Unfortunately for Draco, the other Hufflepuff players were a bit more on point. 

He faintly registered O’Flaherty’s shout of “Rickett!”, signalling her fellow Beater of the situation hovering just above them. 

Whoever said Hufflepuffs couldn’t be ruthless had clearly never seen Maxine O’Flaherty break a Ravenclaw Chaser’s nose with her bat or Anthony Rickett knock Angelina Johnson off her broom with a well-timed Bludger to the back while she was distracted celebrating a goal. 

Rickett had even managed to injure Harry once, by deliberately letting a wayward Bludger fly straight at Harry’s outstretched hand as he reached for the Snitch. The move had broken two of Harry’s fingers. It was a small injury, fixed easily by Madame Pomfrey, but Draco had not forgiven Rickett, and doubted he ever would. It was not in his nature to be forgiving towards people who damaged things that belonged to him.

When Summerby finally looked up with wide, surprised eyes as Draco closed in on him, Draco nearly laughed. 

He didn’t even see the Bludger coming. 

Draco couldn’t breath. All the air was knocked out of him as the Bludger crashed into his side. He toppled off his broom and plummeted to the ground. The last thing he saw was Summerby, who had finally followed Draco’s gaze upwards, closing his eager hand around the Snitch. Then everything went black.

He couldn’t have been out for more than a minute. When Draco opened his eyes, he was lying on his back on the damp grass of the Quidditch pitch. He tilted his head up slightly, just in time to see Blaise stride straight up to Zacharias Smith and land a solid right hook to the Hufflepuff captain’s nose.

Draco smiled and propped himself up on his elbows to get a better view of the ensuing fight. 

Slytherins were usually calm and collected, manipulating with careful words and family names rather than striking out with fists. But under the pressure and excitement of a fast-paced Quidditch match, anyone’s temper could flare up violently. Draco liked to watch who would crack. He kept a careful mental record of what exactly pushed each of his fellow players far enough to lose control.

Everyone froze when someone threw a Stinging Hex. Rickett was knocked to the ground, a red welt springing up on his neck. All eyes turned to see Harry Potter clutching his wand with an expression on his face darker than Draco had ever seen on him before.

Draco groaned. He let his head fall back to the ground.

“Potter, you oaf.” He grumbled to himself.

They were supposed to be keeping their relationship a secret, for obvious reasons, but then again, the Golden Boy could never do anything subtly, could he.

“That was a bloody cheap shot and you know it, Rickett.” Harry was shouting. He was standing over him with his wand trained on his nose, which made Rickett go slightly cross-eyed. 

Draco was worried he might actually break the poor bastard’s nose, and really, regardless of how hot Harry may look hexing Hufflepuffs to defend Draco’s honor, Draco didn’t really think Rickett deserved that. His move, while a bit dirty, was still within the rules. 

Draco pulled himself up from the grass. His knees were shaky and his breath was harsh. He touched a tentative hand to his side and let out a pained moan, concluding that the sharp, throbbing pain in his side was definitely the result of at least one broken rib.

Harry caught sight of him in his periphery. He abandoned the torture he was no doubt planning for Rickett and rushed over to Draco. 

He wrapped an arm around Draco’s waist to steady him and moved his other hand to cup Draco’s face gently, either forgetting or simply not caring that they were in public.

“Are you alright, Draco?” Harry asked, eyes and voice so full of concern that Draco almost forgot just how many people were around them. Almost. 

“Draco? When did Malfoy become Draco?” Ron snorted as he came up behind Harry. 

“I’d guess probably when they started shagging.” Draco heard Seamus say behind Ron, because apparently Harry had brought a whole gaggle of Gryffindors to the match. 

Draco pulled away from Harry to give Seamus a pointed look. 

“Shagging! Draco and Harry! That’s a good one Seamus.” Ron laughed.

“Trust us. We’ve had a bit of experience keeping these kinds of secrets.” Dean said, draping an arm around Seamus’ shoulders. 

“Please, you two were never a secret.” Hermione retorted with a smile.

“Yeah. You guys haven’t slept in your owns beds since sixth year.” Neville said, and seriously just how many bloody Gryffindors had Harry brought to witness this trainwreck.

“I literally walked in on you blowing Seamus on Flitwick’s desk in the Charms room.” Ginny said to Dean as she came to a stop next to Neville. “That’s hardly hidden. Why would you even do it in a classroom?”

“Seamus likes to roleplay.” Dean replied with a wicked grin as his arm slipped off Seamus’ shoulders and moved down to grab a handful of his ass.

“It was in the middle of the day!” Ginny practically shouted, equal parts appalled and amused. 

“You never know when inspiration will strike.” Seamus winked playfully as he pushed Dean’s hand away. Ginny laughed as she linked her fingers with Neville’s.

Draco was glad she had found someone. But only because it meant she wouldn’t be making sad, puppy-dog eyes at Harry any more, not because he actually cared about her happiness. He couldn’t stand any of them.

Except that he supposed Hermione wasn’t all that bad. If he was honest, she was probably the most brilliant witch or wizard he had ever met. And Dean and Seamus were always good for a laugh. And now that Ginny wasn’t after Harry, Draco could admit that he admired her talent on the Quidditch pitch. 

_Merlin._ Draco thought. _I actually like these idiots._

Draco looked down at Harry, whose arm was still around his waist keeping him upright. He was smiling, and he looked hesitantly hopeful. Were they really doing this?

Draco’s eyes swept Harry’s friends’ faces in front of him. They all seemed friendly and cheerful and, in all honesty, rather unsurprised by the news. Well, except for Ron, who looked liked his brain had temporarily stopped functioning due to a system overload of too much new information to process. Draco could practically see steam coming out of his ears.

Draco’s eyes returned to Harry, and he was smiling now, too.

“Yeah, alright. We’re shagging.” Draco said without looking away from Harry. 

“Finally. You’ve only been obsessed with Potter since first year.” Draco blushed as his own friends joined the conversation.

“Shut up, Zabini.” Draco said sharply. 

“ _Potter’s so stupid with his perfect, messy hair and his beautiful green eyes. I can’t stand him. Why won’t he look at me?_ ” Pansy taunted in a voice Draco supposed was meant to be a poor impression of him as a first year. 

“Pansy, I swear to Merlin…” Draco began, but was silenced when Harry wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. 

“For the record, I think you have beautiful eyes, too.” Harry whispered in Draco’s ear before pulling away.

Draco laughed, and the grin that split his face was happy and unguarded. The laughter hurt his ribs, and he winced slightly and leaned more heavily into Harry, but it didn’t stop the goofy smile on his face. 

Ron was still in stunned silence. All of their other friends were smiling. And Harry was smiling. And Merlin, Draco really did love Harry’s smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it!  
> <3
> 
> Also, I am [ElectricBlueLilies](http://electricbluelilies.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you're interested.


End file.
